NO ME SIENTO BIEN: EG
by princesa rainbow
Summary: rainbow dash siempre es conocida como una chica fuerte que no llora, pero esta vez todo va a cambiar, es verdad perder un ser que era parte de su corazón es doloroso.
1. Chapter 2: comenzando el día

Vaya, era un bello día, pero yo no me sentía con muchas ganas, me sentía triste, derrotada, no quería ir a la escuela pero tuve que levantarme, eran las 5:30 am, yo me metí al baño a darme una ducha, termine de bañarme y me seque, me dirigí a mi armario y saque mi uniforme, una falda gris, una camisa blanca con una bolsita pequeña del lado izquierdo y su suéter de color azul marino, con su escudo, yo siempre me quejaba con mi mama de que era horrible usar esa falda, pero en este momento no sentía ganas de nada, simplemente baje por las escaleras y vi a mi padre, estaba sentado en el comedor, con su café, el siempre era de esas personas que se tomaban su café de a trancazo, siempre terminaba primero, pero desde ese día en el que algo que era parte de mi familia se nos fue, dejo de tener ganas de todo lo que quería hacer, el tenia la cabeza hacia abajo, yo camine hasta la cocina donde estaba mi mama, ella solamente le daba vueltas a la comida con la cuchara, no estaba haciendo nada, la salude y ella me correspondió, yo regrese con mi padre y me senté a su lado, poco después mi mama llego y se sentó a mi lado, me dio mi desayuno, la verdad yo no quería nada de comer y estuve pellizcando la comida, de pronto mi mama espezó a llorar, yo la abrase y acerque mi hombro para que llorara mi mama, yo quería resistirme para no llorar también, pero era inútil, salían mis lagrimas y mi papa se acerco también, el lloraba, ¿quien nos hiva a juzgar?, yo tuve que pasar ese dolor grande cuando era una pequeña niña de 12 años, nadie me entendía como el, quien me defendía, me cuido, me enseño y ahora ya no estaba: mi hermano, ya había crecido, hiva en la preparatoria, paro yo oculte ese dolor que sentía por mucho tiempo, pero nadie lo sabia y mi dolor por esta perdida siguió creciendo, hasta este momento en el cual yo ya no aguanto mas, mis papas se separaron de mi y yo les di un beso a los 2, salí de mi casa y me fui a la preparatoria, me di cuenta de que ya eran las 6:30 y me subí en el camión, yo nunca hacia eso, siempre prefería caminar, llegamos a la escuela y me baje del camión, entre, la escuela tenia su zaguán y yo al meterme tenia que caminar entre flores y arboles para llegar a la entrada, era un gran patio, hay muchos estudiantes ahora, pero de pronto, del lado izquierdo estaban mis amigas, una de ellas de cabello rosa me gritaba para que fuera con ellas, las demás me hacían señas, yo me seguí de largo sin tomarlas en cuenta, no quería verlas, no quería que pinkie pie hiciera chistes y yo no me riera, ellas sospecharían, entre a la escuela y al darme vuelta pinkie pie venia corriendo para alcanzarme, yo me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar, escuchaba sus gritos mas cerca, tenia dos opciones 1: correr lo mas rápido que pudiera, pero eso haría que pensara que ya no quiero ser su amiga, 2: caminar normal y dejar que ella me alcance, pero eso haría que mi estancia con todas fuera incomoda y ellas sospecharían, ¿cual de las 2 tomar?, entre en desesperación cuando escuche un grito, mire atrás y pinkie pie estaba en el suelo, al parecer mi compañera abrió su casillero cuando pinkie venia corriendo y por eso pinkie se golpeo, mis amigas fueron a ayudarla, pero yo me fui a mi salón, entre al salón de matemáticas y me senté en mi lugar, mire el reloj y faltaban 4 minutos para que empezaran las clases, entro pinkie pie con lagrimas en sus ojos, yo me sentía triste al verla así, ella se acerco a mi lugar y me empezó a hablar

pinkie pie: ¿por que no me escuchaste? dijo con lagrimas que recorrían su rostro

rainbow dash: perdón pinkie, no savia que me estabas llamando. dije con mi corazón latiendo fuertemente

De pronto entraron el resto de mis amigas muy molestas y vinieron a verme

rarity: bien señorita dash, mas le vale decirnos por que no nos hizo cazó. dijo rarity con una voz molesta

rainbow dash: p-p-pues por que, estaba escuchando música. dije mientras me temblaban las piernas

applejack: así y cuando pinkie pie se callo. dijo con una voz seria

rainbow dash: esque, me di cuenta pero no savia que era pinkie pie, ya que no las reconocí ´por la luz de la puerta que estaba abierta. dije mientras empezaba a sudar

fluttershy: si eso es cierto, ¿donde están los audífonos?. dijo con una cara molesta al igual que su voz

rainbow dash: jeje, están en, bueno yo...

Ya me habían atrapado, cuando llego mi salvación, la maestra, la cual nos sentó a todos

maestra: muy bien chicos y chicas, siéntense que ya vamos a comenzar

Mis amigas se sentaron, yo no puse nada de atención, o bueno nunca lo hacia, pero era sorprendente que siempre sacara 10 en los exámenes, tal vez este era mi estilo de aprendizaje, las horas fueron eternas, cuando al fin tocaron el timbre, yo tome mis cosas y salí corriendo, entre en la cafetería y recogí mi almuerzo, me senté hasta el fondo y agarre mi manzana, pero entraron mis amigas buscándome, yo tire mi almuerzo y me puse debajo de la mesa, me arrastre hasta llegar a la otra, así estuve haciéndole hasta que llegue a la que estaba mas cerca de la puerta, yo salí de ahí lo mas rápido posible, subí hasta el ultimo piso, y entre en el salón de computación de tercer grado, me oculte debajo del escritorio de la maestra, intente relajarme pero se abrió la puerta, entraron como bestias unas chicas, una de botas de color azul y la otra con botas de color amarillo, fluttershy y pinkie pie, buscaban por todas partes, hasta que por fin salieron de ahí, yo salí también y escuche voces y pisada rápidas que venían para acá, yo vi el elevador, y decidí escapar por ahí, me metí y presionaba rápidamente el botón para que se cerrara la puerta y vi como applejack llego y me vio, corrió rápidamente hacia ami, yo me desespere y justo a tiempo se cerro el elevador, escuche como applejack se golpeo con la puerta y golpeaba fuertemente, yo me senté mientras lanzaba un suspiro, el elevador se detuvo y abrió la puerta, yo me salí y me di cuenta de que era como un sótano, tuve que encorvarme para poder caminar, pero me golpee con el techo, así que mejor me arrastre, vi la puerta y era muy pequeña, la abrí y salí , me sorprendí de que no estaba ni sucia ni con polvo, ese lugar es muy limpio, entre a la escuela, sonó el timbre y corrí a mi clase de español, llegue pero la maestra me regaño por llegar tarde, me senté y escuche a la maestra, me lanzaron un papel que decía "a la salida dashie, no te nos vas a escapar", yo me trague fuertemente saliva y mire hacia atrás, mis amigas me miraban con cara asesina y comenze a temblar, sonó el timbre y salí corriendo pero un lazo me atrapo, y me jalo, era applejack, mis amigas salieron también, era horrible.

rarity: bien dashie, ya no quieres ser nuestra amiga, ¿verdad?. dijo con su mirada que parecía de fuego, quemaba

rainbow dash: no es eso, solo que... estoy algo distraída y pensé que me arian algo y por eso me escape. esa era la mentira mas grande que havia dicho

applejack: eso espero. dijo con una voz gruesa

fluttershy: si, no puedo creer que pensaras que te lastimaríamos. dijo con una voz indignada

rainbow dash: lo siento, no volverá a pasar, lo juro. dije clamando perdón

pinkie pie: esta bien dashie, vamos al gimnasio. dijo caminando

rainbow dash: no, gracias. dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta

applejack: pero rainbow, la directora nos cito a todos. dijo mirándome algo extrañada

rainbow dash: o es verdad, jaja vamos. dije roja de la vergüenza

Camine con ellas, pensaba en mi hermano y eso hacia que quisiera llorar, pero me aguante como las machas, entre al gimnasio, habían muchas sillas, y yo me senté hasta atrás, y mis amigas se sentaron a mi lado, llegaron todos los estudiantes y la directora se subió en una cilla con el micrófono

directora: hola estudiantes de la escuela canterlot hight, estamos reunidos aquí para decirles un importante anuncio, abra un juego entre hermanos, para poder recaudar fondos para la escuela

Yo al escuchar la palabra hermanos, me recordó muchas cosas, ya no aguante mas, me levante de mi asiento y salí corriendo, llegue a mi casa, solo entre y subí escaleras, entre a mi cuarto, y me acosté en mi cama, salían lagrimas de mi rostro y yo decidí dormir un rato.

**TATATA, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ES MI PRIMER FANFIC, HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

**CUIDENSE, BY,BY,BY **


	2. Chapter 2: el diccionario

Yo me desperté a las 8:00, era imposible, mi mama me dijo que la directora suspendió la clase de hoy por un problema que tuvo, yo me sentía aliviada, la verdad no quería ir, era martes, me pare de la cama y fui a mi ventana, me quede viendo mucho tiempo a las personas, felices, pero yo no lo era, entro mi mama con un te en su mano y me la dio, yo la abrase y le di las gracias.

mama: hija, se por lo que estas pasando, nosotros estamos igual que tu, aunque ya a pasado mucho tiempo, y hoy es el aniversario de su muerte, nunca se nos quitara este dolor. dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello

rainbow dash: lo se mama, me gustaría cambiar esto. dije mirando hacia abajo

mama: lo se, eres joven y debes vivir la vida, hoy iremos a la casa de tu prima, tendrá un baile y quiere que le prestes tu vestido azul que usaste en la fiesta de trabajo de tu papa. dijo mientras abría la puerta

rainbow dash: claro. dije levantándome y yendo a mi armario

Yo buscaba en unas cajas que tenia en ese lugar, en una de ellas me encontré con mi diccionario de cuarto, yo di una sonrisa, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer

FIN DE PRIMERA PERSONA

**FLASHBACK **

Rainbow dash estaba acostada con su mama y con su hermano, llamado Juan Alejandro, pero de cariño le decían juanito, entonces juanito acabo con el silencio

juanito: oye rainbow, trae tu diccionario. dijo feliz

rainbow dash: si juanito. dijo mientras corría por el diccionario

Regreso con el diccionario y juanito empezó a buscar algo, cuando lo encuentra y lee, mueve la cabeza en negación

juanito: no lo puedo creer, este pais es un asco, solo miren busco caballerosidad y me sale cualidad de caballeroso, voy a caballeroso y me sale cualidad del caballero, voy a cualidad de caballeroso y me sale perteneciente a la caballería. dice mirando el diccionario

rainbow dash: jajajaja. dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que salían de tanto reír

juanito: mejor le voy a preguntar a la mas sabia del mundo, oye mama ¿que es un caballero?. dijo mirando a su mama

mama: bueno, ¿en que sentido?. dijo mirándolo a el también

juanito: con las mujeres. dijo con una sonrisa

mama: a bueno, es cuando tu las tratas con generosidad y con cortesía a las mujeres

juanito: wow, sabia que eras la mas sabia de todas. dijo sonriendo

mama: gracias hijo. dijo con una sonrisa

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

INICIO DE PRIMERA PERSONA

De pronto una gota callo en la hoja del diccionario, yo me toque las mejillas y estaban mojadas, me las limpie y seguí con la búsqueda del vestido azul, moví unas cajas y al fin lo encontré, me di un baño rápido, me vestí y el vestido lo metí en una bolsa, baje las escaleras y mi papa me dijo que ya me metiera al carro, y eso hice, mis papas se subieron y nos fuimos, llegamos a la casa de mis tíos y salio mi prima de 7 años a recibirnos, ella corrió y me abraso, le enseñe el vestido y ella solo soltó un grito de la emoción, yo reí y me la lleve a vestir, era verdad que no me gustaba la moda, pero aun así la prepare, estaba hermosa, era como yo cuando tenia su edad, salimos todos a su escuela, el evento era a las 10:30 y ya eran las 10:00, llegamos como en 15 minutos y ella al entrar todas sus amigas fueron a verla y le decían lo hermosa que se veía, hicieron su baile, ella era en especial el centro de atención, le encantaba bailar como ami, al terminar el baile, nos fuimos a la casa de mi prima, le dije lo increíble que había estado, fue un día largo y mañana si tenia que ir a la escuela, me despedí de todos y mi papa me felicito por lo que había hecho, pero aunque hiciera eso, no me quitaría el vació de mi corazón, nunca olvidaría a mi hermano, y me sentía como algo que ya no importa, ni las fiestas, ni mis amigas, ni mis padres me quitarían este dolor tan grande que sentía.


	3. Chapter 3: una lección

Y la vida comienza ya, de nuevo a la escuela, me levante de nuevo a las 5:30 am, me bañe e hice todo lo que tenia que hacer, esa tonta falda me molestaba, pero me tranquilice, baje y comí todo lo del plato, me despedí de mis padres y salí corriendo, llegue a la escuela, pero algo me tomo del brazo, di vuelta y eran mis amigas, por esa razón estaba atareada, por que no quería que me vieran, pero fue inútil, las mire, di una sonrisa y les hable.

rainbow dash: h-hola. dije nerviosa

applejack: hola caramelo. dijo soltándome

rarity: es hermoso tener un hermano

applejack: lo se, con ellas disfrutas una vida de aventuras. dijo riéndose

pinkie pie: y sin el no eres nada, ¡SOLO UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑA SOLA!

Yo tenia ganas de gritarles que se callaran, solo me quede callada, mientras hablaban de lo que hacían con sus hermanos, yo me puse a pensar en otra cosa, cuando el y yo nos hacíamos cosquillas.

FIN DE PRIMERA PERSONA

**FLASHBACK**

Era de noche, los papas de rainbow veían la televisión, entonces el hermano mayor de rainbow dash juanito, le hablo, rainbow fue con el y se acostó en su cama

juanito: mira rainbow, yo me acuesto y te doy mi pie y me heces cosquillas. dijo acostándose

rainbow dash: o si. dijo mientras también se acostaba

Los dos se estaban riendo, rainbow dash por como su hermano movía el pie y juanito por que le daba cosquillas

juanito: bien rainbow, jajaja fue divertido, ahora es tu turno. dijo mientas agarraba el pie de rainbow

rainbow dash: urra. dijo mientras reía

Era muy divertido, rainbow dash se reía y su hermano también, después hacían bicicletas los 2, mientras escuchaban música

juanito: vamos a ponerle un nombre a nuestro juego. dijo pensando

rainbow dash: mm yo digo que...

juanito: ¡LO TENGO! cosquilletas

rainbow dash: siii. dijo mientras saltaba

Entonces rainbow dash y su hermano jugaban a eso cada noche hasta que rainbow creció

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

INICIO DE PRIMERA PERSONA

Yo lentamente saque una sonrisa y pinkie pie me miro

pinkie pie: a, rainbow ¿en que piensas?. dijo mirándome

rainbow dash: ¡¿QUE?!. dije mientras miraba a todas partes

Mis amigas me miraron algo confundidas, yo simplemente me reí y me puse roja por eso

rarity: ¿te encuentras bien?. dijo preocupada

rainbow dash: ¡SI!. dije gritando y alejándome

pinkie pie: ¡ESPÉRANOS!. dijo corriendo hacia ami

rainbow dahs: ups, lo siento. dije mirándolas

applejack: esta bien, pero ya vamos a nuestra clase. dijo mientras tomaba el camino hacia el salón de biología

DESPUÉS DE LAS CLASES, EN LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO

Yo estaba desconcentrada, me afectaba mucho esta perdida y al no decirles a mis amigas lo que pasé, lo hacia mas difícil, ya que hablaban de sus hermanos y de lo infelices que son los que no tienen uno, era verdad, yo soy infeliz, puse atención a lo que decían, otra vez hablando de sus hermanos.

rarity: mi hermanita menor es la niña mas linda de todas, soy una hermana feliz. dijo orgullosa

applejack: mi hermana menor y big mac son muy buenos conmigo. dijo sonriendo

pinkie pie: mi hermana maud también es buena conmigo. dijo festejando

fluttershy: mi hermanito también, el solo viene los fines de semana. dijo con una voz tímida y alegre

applejack: todas somos felices por nuestros hermanos, los que no tienen ninguno son los peores, que bien que nosotros si tenemos uno. dijo perdiendo su modestia

Yo lo único que pensaba era, ¿ACASO SE ESTA BURLANDO DE MI? ¿O ME ESTA PRESUMIENDO QUE ELLA SI TIENE UN HERMANO? yo estaba hasta el limite y termine sacando todo lo que pensaba sin control

rainbow dash: ¡PUEDEN DEJAR DE RESUMIRME LO INCREÍBLES QUE SON SUS HERMANOS!. dije gritándoles a todas y sacando humo por mis orejas

applejack: ¡JA, NO TE ESTAMOS PRESUMIENDO RAINBOW!. dijo muy molesta mientras me miraba

rarity: ¡SI, NO ES NUESTRA CULPA QUE TU HERMANO SEA EL PEOR DE TODOS!. dijo gritándome y sus ojos puestos en mi

pinkie pie: ¡SI, POR QUE NO VAS A LLORAR CON EL DE UNA VEZ!. dijo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de mi

rainbow dash: yo...

Fue lo único que dije, salí corriendo mientras salían lagrimas de mis ojos, me dieron un trago de mi propia medicina, era verdad, ellas no tenían esa intención, y ami me costo mas que a ellas, entre a mi casa, mire a mi madre, ella me miro y se preocupo, yo solo me subí a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama y llore, mi mama entro y se sentó a mi lado

mama: ¿que tienes mi niña?. dijo mirándome tristemente

rainbow dash: me siento lastimada, pero por mi culpa

mama: ¿que sucedió?

rainbow dash: mis amigas no saben que no tengo hermano, y hoy hablaban sobre los suyos, yo me enfurecí, parecía que lo hacían para lastimarme, ¿que paso con la modestia de applejack?, to me descontrole y les grite que me dejaran de presumir a sus hermanos, ellas se molestaron y pinkie pie me dijo que fuera a llorar con mi hermano. dije llorando mas fuerte

mama: te entiendo hija, mira, ellas no tienen la culpa y es verdad te enojaste, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, siempre recuerda que tus amigas o lo saben y ellas lo dicen por que piensan que tu tienes el tuyo, y es mejor que se los digas, solo así ellas dejaran de mencionarlo, tu tienes unas buenas amigas, y estoy segura que cuando sepan lo que pasaste no lo volverán a mencionar. dijo abrazándome

rainbow dash: gracias mama, esta es una lección. dije con una sonrisa

mama: así es, y aprendes de tus errores. dijo con una sonrisa

**WIII, FIN DEL CAPITULO Y FELICES VACACIONES **

**NOS VEMOS **


	4. Chapter 4: el origen de jake

Era un bello día, yo estaba sentada en la ventana esperando a que llegara mi pajarito de la inspiración para saber que les diría a mis amigas, esto era difícil para mi, tenia que batallar con la perdida de mi hermano y ahora con mis amigas, ala vez me sentía avergonzada, me había comportado muy mal con ellas, no se lo merecían pero me enfurecí mucho ayer, tanto que me olvide de lo mas importante, "ellas no lo sabían", pasaban muchas cosas por mi mente, preguntas como, ¿que es lo que acabo de hacer?, ¿por que no pensé antes?, ¿que les diré?, ¿y si no me perdonan?, ¿les digo de una vez que mi hermano se fue desde hace mucho?, la ultima pregunta me hacia pensar mucho, si se los decía ellas tendrían lastima en mi y si no se los decía ellas seguirían lastimándome y hablando de sus hermanos, estaba tan confundida que hasta me olvide de la hora, mire el reloj, ¡DIOS, YA ERA TARDE!, solo tenia media hora, me metí a bañar como el rayo, tanto fue eso que hasta me entraron jabón en mis ojos, luego salí a vestirme, no encontraba mi uniforme, me di vuelta y estaba en mi cama, baje las escaleras, solo me despedí y salí corriendo, faltaban 5 minutos, no lo lograría, cuando entonces alguien me grito, di vuelta, eran mis amigas, yo pensaba "es el momento, es el momento", pero mi corazón pensaba otra cosa, solo me di vuelta y seguí corriendo, de nuevo me gritaron, yo de nuevo mire atrás, simplemente no sabía que decirles, ellas corrieron hacia mi, yo quería escapar, pero fue como si mis piernas se hubieran congelado, ellas llegaron y yo baje mi mirada, ya no resistí y les dije

rainbow dash: perdón chicas, yo nunca quise decirles eso, ¿me perdonan?. dije con mi mirada triste

applejack: rainbow, tu no nos debes pedir perdón, somos nosotras. dijo con una cara triste igual que yo

pinkie pie: si rainbow, ¿nos perdonas?. dijo con el cabello lacio

rainbow dash: si, ¿y ustedes ami?. dije mientras me señalaba

rarity: claro que si linda. dijo contenta

rainbow dash: ¿que les parece si hoy van ami casa a divertirnos?

pinkie pie: uuu, ¡DIVERSIÓN, DIVERSIÓN, DIVERSIÓN! SIIIIIIII. dijo saltando y después de eso me dio un abrazo

applejack: claro

rainbow dash: a las 3:00

rarity: por su puesto

rainbow dash: esperen, ¡LA ESCUELA!. dije exaltada

rarity: tranquila, de nuevo suspendieron las clases, recuerda que todos los jueves tienen sus clases los profes. dijo contenta

rainbow dash: o si. dije roja

fluttershy: estas algo extraña esta semana. dijo preocupada

rainbow dash: o jejeje, algo distraída. dije cambiando a tristeza, bueno adios

todas: adios

Pasaron las horas, yo ya tenia todo listo, tocaron el timbre de mi casa, me dirigí a la puerta, eran mis amigas, yo las salude y deje que entraran, pero pinkie pie se fue saltando a el patio trasero de mi casa, yo corrí, tenia que alcanzarla, ya que tenia algo detras de la casa, escuche su grito, y ladridos, al dar la vuelta completa y llegar a mi patio trasero, la vi corriendo y gritando, mientras mi perro la perseguia, yo le grite a mi perro

rainbow dash: ¡JAKE!. dije mientras me ponía molesta

Mi perro se detuvo y vino corriendo hacia mi, yo lo acaricie y pinkie pie se tiro en el pasto agotada

rainbow dash: lo lamento mucho pinkie, debí decirte que tenia un perro... dije pero fui interrumpida por pinkie

pinkie pie: pitbull. dijo mirándome aterrorizada

rainbow dash: si. dije con una sonrisa avergonzada

pinkie pie: nunca volveré a venir a esta parte, vamos a dentro. dijo jalandome

rainbow dash: bien. dije caminando con ella a mi casa

Estuvimos divirtiéndonos mucho, pinkie pie trajo muchos globos, típico en ella, applejack se enojo mucho cuando pinkie le exploto un globo en la oreja, ya eran las 7:00 que rápido se paso el tiempo, mis amigas se fueron por que si no sus papas las hilván a regañar, pinkie pie y fluttershy se fueron juntas hacia el lado derecho por que las dos vivían en la misma calle, y applejack y rarity se fueron juntas, aunque no vivían en la misma calle pero casi, yo me quede viéndolas, vi a mi perro que me miraba y fui a verlo

rainbow dash: vaya, que travesura te lanzaste hoy pequeño. dije mientras el me ladraba

perro: guau, guau, guau. dijo mientras me olía

Todabia recuerdo cuando a mi papa se lo regalaron

FIN DE PRIMERA PERSONA

**FLASHBACK**

Era una noche tranquila, rainbow dash tenia 11 años, hivan en el coche, estaba su hermano, su papa y su mama, fueron a la casa de uno de los amigos de trabajo de su papa, su papa trabajaba en BIMBO, llegaron y juanito se bajo primero**(RECUERDEN QUE JUANITO NO ES UN NIÑO, MAS BIEN UN ADOLESCENTE QUE TIENE 19 OK)** estaba ansioso, entonces su papa toco la puerta y salio su amigo, saco al perro, era un pitbull, juanito acaricio al perro y rainbow das no se quedo atrás, el dueño del perro dijo que se los regalaba y mi hermano dijo que si, de todas maneras a eso habían ido, a ver al perro y si le gustaba a juanito el se lo quedaría.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

INICIO DE PRIMERA PERSONA

Nunca te olvidare hermano, dije yo mientras abrasaba a jake y salían lagrimas de mis ojos

**TATATA, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**CUÍDENSE Y PERDÓN POR NO DECIRLES QUE **

**JUANITO ERA MAYOR QUE RAINBOW **


	5. Chapter 5: la pelea

Y era viernes, me sentía orgullosa, ya era el ultimo día, pero mañana seria el juego de hermanos, fui a la escuela, los viernes salimos 12:30 y la directora nos recordó a todos sobre ese juego, yo me fui corriendo, no quería escuchar una palabra mas, mi mama estaba muy molesta y me estaba regañando

mama: ¡RAINBOW DASH! tienes un tiradero, mas te vale que lo recojas ahora y si no te voy a sonar. dijo molesta

rainbow dash: ahorita mama. dije mientras veía el Internet

mama: aaa, ahorita es ahorita

rainbow dash: hay no, yo no hago nada

mama: ojala estuviera tu hermano, el nunca me hizo esto, no era como tu, a el yo lo quería. dijo molesta

Esas palabras me dolieron mucho y le grite a mi mama

rainbow dash: ¡Y CREES QUE YO NO LO EXTRAÑO, YA ME ARTE DE QUE TODO EL TIEMPO ME RESTRAGES EN LA CARA LO INCREÍBLE QUE ERA MI HERMANO, DESEARÍA HABER MUERTO MEJOR YO PARA QUE TU FUERAS FELIZ YA QUE CONMIGO NO LO ERES!. dije lanzando lagrimas y saliendo por la puerta

mama: ¡HIJA ESPERA!. dijo gritándome por la puerta

Yo me sentía muy triste, fui al parque, me senté en una banca, lloraba cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado, la mire, era una viejita, la cual me miraba

viejita: ¿que te sucede jovencita?. dijo con una voz amable

rainbow dash: n-nada. dije mintiendo

viejita: puedes tener confianza en mi. dijo con una sonrisa

rainbow dash: bueno, yo perdí a mi hermano, y mi mama no deja de hablar de lo increíble que era, y hoy tuve una pelea con ella. dije lanzando lagrimas

viejita: lo lamento mucho, pero recuerda que un amor hacia un hermano no es lo mismo a el amor a un hijo, tu mama lo siente mas por que ella lo conoció desde pequeño, no quiere decir que tu lo quisiste menos, solo que no sentirás lo mismo que ella, mira ten este diario, con el podrás desahogarte y poner lo que sientes. dijo dandome el diario

rainbow dash: gracias. dije recibiéndolo

viejita: por nada, ahora corre con tu mama que se va a preocupar. dijo feliz

Yo salí corriendo, llegue a mi casa pero no me quería meter, me sentía mal como para entrar, mi mama salio y cuando me vio fue a abrazarme, ella empezó a llorar

mama: lo siento mucho hija. dijo mientras lloraba mas fuerte

rainbow dash: no yo lo siento. dije también llorando

**JEJEJEJE NOS VEMOS EL SIGUIENTE CAP**


	6. Chapter 6: un ataque de pánico

Este seria un día horrible, el juego de los tontos hermanos, pero hoy, hoy era el día mas triste de toda mi vida, hoy era 3 de mayo, me había sentido muy triste esta semana, pero hoy era el día por el cual tan solo pensar en eso, me salían lagrimas sin contenerlas, que horrible vida, pero no tenia confianza en nadie para decirles como me sentía, días largos desde la muerte de mi hermano, llevaba una silla y la ponía enfrente de la puerta, me sentaba y esperaba a que mi hermano abriera la puerta y yo contenta saltar y decirle ¡TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO", pero eso nunca hiva a pasar, mire por mi ventana, tantos niños riéndose, junto con sus hermanos, yo solo empece a llorar, ¿por que me tenia que pasar esto?¿por que se fue?, esas preguntas pasaban por mi mente, cuando sentí que alguien me acariciaba el pelo, yo mire y era mi mama, se veía igual que triste que yo, solo la abrase y ella también.

rainbow dash: ¿por que mama? todos tienen un hermano y yo no. dije llorando mas fuerte

mama: lo se hija, es muy duro, pero ayudándonos todos, podemos superarlo. dijo firme

rainbow dash: tienes razón. dije calmándome

mama: pero te tengo malas noticias. dijo llorando

rainbow dash: m-malas noticias. dije preocupada

mama: si, tu padre tuvo un accidente. dijo llorando mas fuerte

rainbow dash: ¡¿QUE?!, no, no es cierto, debe ser mentira. dije desesperandome, respirando mas fuerte, y sacando lagrimas

mama: cálmate hija, te puede dar una crisis emocional. dijo preocupada y tratando de calmarme

rainbow dash: ¡QUE ME CALME, COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI MI PADRE ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL!. dije gritando mas fuerte y sacando lagrimas

mama: pero tranquila, no es nada grave. dijo con sus dos manos en la boca

rainbow dash: ¿Y SI NO?¿QUE TAL SI MI PAPA YA NO AGUANTA?¡NO QUIERO PERDER OTRO SER QUERIDO, NO NO QUIERO!¡TENGO MIEDO, TENGO MIEDO!. dije llorando mas fuerte y gritando mientras respiraba muy rápido, como si se me fuera el aire

mama: te puede dar un ataque de pánico, controla tus emociones. dijo a punto de llorar

rainbow dash: ¡NO, TENGO MIEDO DE PERDERLO, ES MI AMIGO, NO, NO LO DEJARE, NO LO DEJARE!. dije aventando todo lo que tenia a mi alcance, pero lo mas preocupante era que respiraba muy rápido

Me estaba volviendo loca, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que caí al suelo y poco a poco cerré los ojos, desperté en el hospital, en una camilla, me dolía el cuerpo, tenia un enorme dolor de cabeza, la garganta me estaba matando, pero escuche una voz que me hablo, gire la cabeza y me sorprendí mucho de quien era

pinkie pie: hola rainbow. dijo con una voz baja y una sonrisa

rainbow dash: ¿pinkie pie?¿que haces aquí?. dije confundida

pinkie pie: una larga historia. dijo con la misma baja voz

rainbow dash: me duele mucho la cabeza, o mas bien todo. dije quejándome

pinkie pie: un segundo, se que necesitas. dijo mientras traía una bolsa de hielos

rainbow dash: ¿ah?. dije mientras me lo ponía en la cabeza

pinkie pie: los doctores me dijeron que te lo pusiera cuando despertaras. dijo feliz

rainbow dash: ¿cuantos días dormí?. dije preocupada

pinkie pie: 1 año. dijo riéndose

rainbow dash: ¡¿QUE!?. dije gritando y respirando rápidamente

pinkie pie: no,no,no, espera tranquila. dijo mientras intentaba tranquilizarme

rainbow dash: ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE SI DORMÍ POR UN AÑO!¿COMO ESTA MI PADRE, SIGUE VIVO, NO LO QUIERO PERDER TAMBIÉN, TENGO MIEDO, QUE ESTE BIEN POR FAVOR?. dije haciendo todo lo que hice en mi casa y poniéndome de pie en la cama

pinkie pie: tranquila, no dormiste por 1 año, solo bromeaba, fue solo por 3 horas. dijo preocupada, ya a punto de llorar por que no me tranquilizaba

rainbow dash: s-s-segura. dije calmándome y acostándome en la cama

pinkie pie: si. dijo respirando hondo, por el susto que se había llevado

rainbow dash: oooo. dije volviendo a respirar normal

pinkie pie: quería hacerte reír pero no funciono, lo siento rainbow, lo siento. dijo llorando

rainbow dash: no te preocupes pinkie pie, pero cuando salga de este lugar tu y yo les aremos bromas a todos, lo prometo. dije con una sonrisa

pinkie pie: ¿enserio?. dijo de nuevo feliz

rainbow dash: ¿alguna vez te e mentido?. dije contenta

pinkie pie: wiiiii, que bien, diversión, diversión. dijo saltando de nuevo

rainbow dash: oye pinkie pie, ¿donde esta mi mama?. dije preocupada

pinkie pie: salio, pero no tarda. dijo feliz mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro


	7. Chapter 7: un ataque de pánico parte 2

rainbow dash: o vaya. dije triste

pinkie pie: tranquila rainbow. dijo feliz

Pero entran el resto de mis amigas

applejack: rainbow, ya despertaste. dijo feliz

rainbow dash: si, no tiene mucho

rarity: si, ¿pero que fue todo ese escándalo?. dijo preocupada

pinkie pie: un chiste que no salio bien. dijo triste

fluttershy: pinkie pie, te dijimos que no le contaras chistes a rainbow si despertaba. dijo regañándola

pinkie pie: lo se, pero no pensé que saldría tan mal. dijo decepcionada

fluttershy: pero debiste ser consiente. dijo molesta

pinkie pie: lo se, pero pensé que la animaría, ustedes lo harían también. dijo molestándose

fluttershy: ¡SI, PERO... dijo siendo interrumpida por rarity

rarity: escuchen ustedes 2, venimos a ver a rainbow no a pelear. dijo seria

applejack: ¿ENTENDIDO?. dijo enojada

las 2: si. dijeron tristemente

rarity: oye rainbow, ¿como te sientes?. dijo volteando para verme

rainbow dash: pues me duele la garganta. dije mientras que me tocaba el cuello con mi mano

rarity: eso pensé, tu madre viene con una pastilla que te lo quitara en 1, 2 por 3, dijo mirándome felizmente

rainbow dash: que bien. dije dándole una sonrisa

applejack: ¿que mas te duele?. dijo sentándose a mi lado

rainbow dash: el cuerpo. dije seriamente

fluttershy: no me sorprende, solo el golpe que te diste al caerte lo dice todo. dijo agarrando una silla y sentándose al lado de applejack

rainbow dash: supongo, ¿ustedes como supieron?. dije confundida

rarity: bueno, estábamos en la escuela esperándote por el evento. dijo mientras miraba a applejack para que continuara la historia

applejack: entonces llego corriendo pinkie pie, ya que tu madre la había llamado. dijo luego mirando a fluttershy

fluttershy: bueno, entonces pinkie pie nos dijo que tu estabas muy mal y que fuéramos. dijo luego mirando a pinkie pie

pinkie pie: y entonces fuimos a tu casa y tu mama nos pidió que la ayudáramos a traerte al hospital, y fin. dijo contenta

rainbow dash: vaya, supongo que estaba muy preocupada. dije muy triste

applejack: tanto que hasta estaba llorando cuando llegamos. dijo igual de triste que yo

rainbow dash: o no, me comporte muy mal. dije cubriéndome con las sabanas

pinkie pie: si, cuando llegamos, subimos a tu habitación y parecía que habían hecho la revolución. dijo con una sonrisa

todas: ¡PINKIE!. dijeron mirándola con una cara molesta

rainbow dash: no, tiene razón. dije mirando hacia el suelo

applejack: te entro una crisis emocional y un ataque de pánico, o eso oí. dijo muy triste

rarity: pero vamos a darte esta pastilla de analgen. dijo sacando la pastilla de su caja

fluttershy: y yo te puedo dar un masaje. dijo sonriendo

rainbow dash: gracias chicas, ¿lamento mucho que se hayan perdido el evento?

pinkie pie: mm, hablando de eso ¿donde esta tu hermano?. dijo confundida

rainbow dash: bueno, esta en la escuela. dije nerviosa y debo admitir que me puse triste

pinkie pie: mm, ¿enserio?. dijo sin creerme

applejack: pinkie, no hay tiempo para eso, vamos a ayudar a rainbow. dijo enojada

rarity: toma rainbow, esta pastilla te ayudara. dijo dándome la pastilla y un baso de agua

rainbow dash: gracias. dije tomadome la pastilla

fluttershy: hora del masaje. dijo contenta

rainbow dash: bueno. dije volteandome para que me diera el masaje


	8. Chapter 8: un ataque de pánico parte 3

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, mi mama no llegaba, tenia la sensación de que me daría otro ataque, me estaba desesperando, vi a mis amigas pelear de nuevo, escuchaba a muchos doctores alarmarse, y llevando camillas a los consultorios, escuchaba gritos de enfermeras llamando a los doctores por que los pacientes se ponían mal, tenia la sensación de que algo malo había pasado, de pronto pasaron unos cuantos doctores y llevaban una camilla, una doctora dijo el nombre de la paciente "alejandra", yo no supe que decir, todo me desesperaba y de nuevo me dio el ataque de pánico.

rainbow dash: ¡YA BASTA, DONDE ESTA MI MAMA, NO LLEGA, ALGO LE PASO, TENGO MIEDO DE ESO, NO LA QUIERO PERDER, DONDE ESTA MI PAPA, DÍGANME, DÍGANME, YA NO AGUANTO QUIERO VERLA, SABER SI ESTA BIEN, SE QUE ALGO PASO Y QUIERO CONVENCERME DE QUE NO ES VERDAD ESTE SENTIMIENTO, YA DÍGANME, DÍGANME AHORA!. dije gritando muy fuerte, tenia que respirar con la boca y salían lagrimas de mis ojos, mis amigas me veían preocupadas

rarity: rainbow tranquila. dijo tomándome de la mano

rainbow dash: ¡NO, HASTA QUE VEA A MI MADRE, YA DÍGANME DONDE ESTAAAA!. dije tomando cosas y lansandolas a todas partes, mientras lloraba y gritaba

pinkie pie: tranquila, ella volverá pronto. dijo mirándome

rainbow dash: ¡MENTIRAA!. dije aventando mas cosas y gritando, una de esas cosas casi le pega a fluttershy

applejack: pinkie, llama a un doctor. dijo mientras le señalaba a pinkie la puerta

rainbow dash: ¡QUIERO A MI MADRE, NO SOPORTO ESTO, YA QUIERO QUE ESTE AQUÍ, TENGO MIEDO DE QUE LE PASE ALGO A ELLA TAMBIÉN, NO QUIERO QUE LE PASE LO MISMO QUE A MI PADRE!. dije gritando, pero de nuevo el mareo, sentí que todo daba vueltas y caí en la cama.

Poco a poco abría los ojos, hasta que vi a mis amigas a mi lado, rarity tomando mi mano, pinkie pie triste como nunca la había visto, y sentada en una silla, fluttershy con la cara hacia abajo, applejack tenia su sombrero en la mano, yo solo las mire, recordé como empezó todo esto, en mi casa, por mi padre y no solo por eso, sino por que no quería perderlo como a mi hermano, me sentía mal y mas si casi lastimo a fluttershy, tenia que decirles ya que era por mi hermano, pero no tenia el valor de hacerlo

applejack: hola rainbow. dijo muy triste

rainbow dash: yo- yo lo siento. dije llorando mientras volteaba hacia otro lado

rarity: linda, no te sientas mal, esto es muy duro para ti, por lo de tu padre. dijo mientras que con su mano volteaba mi rostro hacia ellas

fluttershy: si, y si necesitas algo aquí estaremos. dijo con una sonrisa

pinkie pie: si y nos vamos a divertir como lo prometiste. dijo cambiando su rostro triste a uno feliz

rainbow dash: si, lo se pinkie. dije igual de contenta

Entonces entro mi madre, yo me sentía aliviada, almenos ya savia que no le paso nada

mama: ya llegue, traje un dulce de miel para que te deje de doler la garganta. dijo muy feliz

rainbow dash: gracias mama. dije contenta

Entra el doctor y nos mira muy contento

doctor: ya se puede ir su hija, solamente no pelee enfrente de ella, no la ponga nerviosa, no le recuerde nada triste y no la haga desesperarse y eso es para ustedes también chicas. dijo mirando a mis amigas

mama: gracias a dios, muchas gracias. dijo mirándome

Me levante y me fui con mis amigas, mientras pinkie pie nos hablo

pinkie pie: ahora entiendo por que cuando estábamos peleando enfrente de ella se puso toda, cucucucu. dijo mientras que con su dedo daba vueltas al lado de su cabeza

rainbow dash: si, me alegra salir al fin de ahí, pero ustedes se perdieron el día de estar con sus hermanos. dije tristemente

rarity: hay querida, nada es mas importante que tu. dijo señalándome

rainbow dash: gracias chicas. dije contenta

todas: por nada


	9. Chapter 9: y alguien ya esta sospechando

Yo estaba en el hospital, mi papa ya estaba mejor, no fue tan grave, entro el doctor y nos dijo que mi papa se podía ir, salimos del hospital, yo miraba hacia abajo, preguntándome, ¿por que le va tan mal a mi familia?, llegamos a casa y yo entre a mi habitación, era muy temprano, pero eso no me quitaba de la mente el día que era, imposible era creer que me dieron 3 ataques de pánico en el mismo día de ayer.

FIN DE PRIMERA PERSONA

**CON LAS AMIGAS DE RAINBOW **

Pinkie pie había invitado a todas a su casa para divertirse un poco, pero ella no dejaba de pensar en lo que dijo rainbow ayer cuando las 2 estaban solas, "NO LO QUIERO PERDER TAMBIÉN", solo pasaba una pregunta por la cabeza de pinkie, ¿a quien mas perdió como para que dijera eso?, estaba preocupada y quiso confirmarlo, mañana se lo preguntaría a rainbow dash.

rarity: mm, me pregunto como estará rainbow dash?. dijo pensativa

applejack: hay que llamarla. dijo sacando su celular

Sonaba el teléfono y rainbow dash contesto

rainbow dash: hola

applejack: hola rainbow, ¿como estas, y como esta tu familia?. dijo alegremente

rainbow dash: muy bien, mi padre ya salió del hospital?. dijo con una alegría que le paso a applejack

applejack: genial, hay que celebrarlo, vamos a comer algo. dijo con animadamente

rainbow dash: no lo creo, no quiero ponerme toda lunática lanzando comida a los clientes. dijo riendo

applejack: de eso no te preocupes, ven con nosotras. dijo rogando

rainbow dash: bien, iré a la casa de pinkie y ahí las veré. dijo un poco nerviosa

applejack: bueno, en realidad todas estamos aquí jeje. dijo con una risa nerviosa

rainbow dash: o, bueno, entonces espérenme

INICIO DE PRIMERA PERSONA

**CON RAINBOW DASH**

Estaba caminando muy rápido, estaba triste, no me sentía bien para comer algo como si no pasara nada, pero si decía que no, levantaría sospechas, aunque la verdad, creo que desahogarme con alguien seria muy bueno, y mas si nadie excepto mi familia lo sabía, era muy doloroso, recordé el diario que me dio la señora, si escribía en el, y debo admitir que me hacia sentir un poco mejor, llegue a la casa de pinkie, ahí estaban mis amigas, pinkie pie vino a abrazarme, y yo le correspondí las 6 nos fuimos al restaurante, al llegar me senté en la mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana y mis amigas se sentaron conmigo

rarity: este lugar necesita mas estilo. dijo mirando por todas partes

applejack: rarity siempre hablando de eso, ¿que no puedes dejar por lo menos un día de hablar de moda?. dijo fastidiada de tanto escuchar eso

rarity: esa es mi opinión applejack, si fueras una buena amiga lo entenderías. dijo molesta

applejack: no todo es moda, ¿que crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces?. dijo mientras se cruzaba de brasos

rarity: ¿de que estas hablando?. dijo enojándose mucho mas

applejack: "miren soy rairty, la amante de la moda y todos ustedes no saben adornar muy bien, esto es un asco, son muy horribles sus gustos". dijo cambiando de voz, para que se oyera en forma de burla

rarity: ¡¿que?!. dijo indignada

pinkie pie: ¡ALTO! venimos a divertirnos, no a pelear. dijo molesta de haber escuchado las peleas de ambas

rarity y applejack: ¡TU NO TE METAS!. dijeron al unisono

pinkie pie: imposible, ustedes se pelean por todo, son unas bebes. dijo molesta

rarity: miren quien lo dice, la chica que pelea con fluttershy todo el día por algo sin sentido. dijo defendiéndose

fluttershy: ¿por que me metes ami?. dijo mirándola muy molesta

applejack: tu no digas nada fluttershy. dijo apartándola

fluttershy: pues no, señorita applejack deje de ser la primera en quejarse. dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo

applejack: así, pues tu menos tímida. dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha

Todas olvidaron que yo estaba ahí, no podía ver peleas y ahora lo estaba viendo, quería que se detuvieran así que lo mejor que hice fue respirar con la boca rápidamente, la primera que me vio fue pinkie pie, yo empece a llorar fingidamente para que lo creyera, pinkie pie le dio un codazo a rarity, haciendo que ella volteara, y al verme así, le toco el hombro a applejack mientras pinkie pie hacia lo mismo con fluttershy, lo primero que hicieron fue reaccionar y luego ir conmigo

rarity: rainbow querida, tranquila. dijo mientras me ponía su mano en el hombro

rainbow dash: claro que me voy a calmar. dije dejando de hacerlo y mostrando una cara seria

applejack: ¿solo estabas bromeando?. dijo molesta

rainbow dash: de que otra forma dejarían de pelear. dije intentando sonar lo mas obvia posible

fluttershy: lo lamento mucho rainbow, no devi pelear

rainbow dash: si, supongo que esta sera mi vida para siempre. dije agachando la cabeza

pinkie pie: no rainbow, recuerda que esto se te quitara en pocos días. dijo sonriendo

applejack: en realidad, ¿por que te pusiste así?

rainbow dash: por mi padre, no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a mi her...dije reaccionando en lo que estaba a punto de decir

pinkie pie: am, rainbow ¿ A QUIEN?. dijo insistiendo

rainbow dash: a mi, este a mi ¡ABUELA!. dije nerviosa

pinkie pie: ¿enserio?. dijo poniendo una cara de no te creo

rainbow dash: si, vamos a comer algo. dije fingiendo hambre

todas: si

De todas maneras, alguien ya estaba sospechando

**HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP **

**ADIÓS, Y CUÍDENSE **


	10. Chapter 10: diciendo la verdad parte 1

Era lunes, hoy, especialmente hoy era demasiado triste, 5 de mayo, el día por el cual yo perdí ganas de muchas cosas, en el cual yo sufría cada día de esta semana, algún día todos los causantes de la perdida de mi hermano, quien era mi mejor amigo pagarían, me levante y me fui a la escuela, llegando me encontré con mis amigas y sin pensarlo entramos, creo que este seria el día mas difícil de todos, les dije a mis amigas que entraría al baño, yo lloraba en silencio, me seque las lagrimas y me fui a buscar a mis amigas, en el salón yo solo miraba por la ventana, salió una lagrima que mojo mi libreta, tocaron el timbre y salí con mis amigas, yo era ahora la callada estaba peor que fluttershy

rarity: ¿estas bien rainbow?. dijo mirándome

rainbow dash: si, no me pasa nada. dije sonriendo falsamente

De nuevo se creen la misma respuesta, todos pensaban que yo decía la verdad, pero no, estaba muy mal y se que era mi culpa, pues no le decía a nadie, entramos a la cafetería, pinkie dijo que tenia una sorpresa, vaya, no estaba en este momento muy bien como para sorpresas, pinkie hizo un pequeño escenario donde ella supuestamente aria la sorpresa, entonces ella apago las luces y se subió, como siempre muy feliz

pinkie pie: hola alumnos de canterlot hight, esto sera muy especial, quiero que todos se levanten y le den un abrazo a sus hermanos, este sera un momento de cariño, por que todos tenemos un hermano. dijo con una sonrisa tierna

Todos se levantaron y abrasaron a sus hermanos, muchos se decían un "te quiero", no sabía si pinkie o hizo con esa intención, hacerme sentir mal, yo comense a sacar lagrimas, pero pinkie no se detuvo con eso

pinkie pie: ahora díganse cuanto se quieren y digan lo que serian si no se tuvieran

Era obvio, todos tenían un hermano, yo puse mi mano en la boca y mire hacia el lado derecho, era applejack, quien abrazaba a su hermano mayor big mac, me recordó mucho a mi hermano, ya no aguante mas y llore un poco deteniéndome, mire y me di cuenta que applejack me miraba muy preocupada, mire hacia enfrente y pinkie pie me miraba de la misma forma, yo me levante y salí corriendo, lloraba, no lo negaría, mi orgullo de que no necesitaba a nadie se acabo, sentí que algo me atrapo, era un lazo, yo temí que fuera esa persona, me di vuelta pero todo se derrumbo cuando era applejack, todas mis amigas estaban con ella, solo mire hacia otro lado

applejack: ¿que tienes dulzura?. dijo mirándome muy triste

rainbow dash: y-yo. dije con una voz muy baja

rarity: ¿te lastimo alguien?. dijo intentando obtener una respuesta

No me sentía segura, cuando fluttershy me tomo del hombro y me hablo

fluttershy: recuerda que puedes tenernos confianza, todo lo que quieras, lo que sientas aquí estamos

Esas palabras me llegaron a fondo, me dieron confianza, me hicieron no aguantar mas y llorar muy fuerte, ahora sabía que tenia que decir la verdad

rainbow dash: ¡LO ADMITO, MI HERMANO MURIÓ HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, POR ESO ME PUSE ASÍ CUANDO MI PADRE TUVO EL ACCIDENTE, POR ESO ESTABA TAN TRISTE, POR ESO LES DIJE QUE IRÍA AL BAÑO, SOLO POR ESO, LO SIENTO, DEVI DECIRLES HACE MUCHO, PERO NO SAVIA COMO. ME SIENTO MAL, ESTO ES TODO, LAMENTO HABERLES MENTIDO A TODAS USTEDES, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!. dije llorando mientras caía en mis rodillas

Lo único que sentía era una liberación, me levante y salí corriendo, quise ver a mis amigas, mire hacia atrás, pinkie pie tenia el cabello lacio, todas me miraban

"YA LO SABÍAN"

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO **

**DEJEN REVIEWS, YA SE ACERCAN LOS ****ÚLTIMOS**

**CAPÍTULOS ADIÓS **


	11. Chapter 11: diciendo la verdad parte 2

Estaba en mi habitación, sentada en mi cama, me sentía mucho mejor, pero aun así me dolía mucho, escuche que abrieron mi puerta, me di vuelta y eran mis amigas, yo solo volví a mirar a otro lado, pinkie pie se sentó a mi lado

pinkie pie: rainbow quiero disculparme por lo que te ice, no se lo que se siente, pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas a alguien que ponga su hombro para que derrames este dolor, ahí estaré. dijo mirándome con una cara triste

rainbow dash: no fue tu culpa pinkie pie, fue mía por no tener confianza al decirles. dije mirando a todas

rarity: querida, no te preocupes, siempre habrá cosas que no podrás decirle a cualquiera y no es por falta de confianza, solo que pueden ser muy dolorosas como para que le cuentes a alguien. dijo sentándose a mi lado

applejack: así es, y aunque nosotras no sepamos lo que se siente, no quiere decir que cuando te sientas mal no estaremos ahí para ayudarte. dijo con su honestidad en alto

fluttershy: y recuerda, no solo por que llores quiere decir que eres menos fuerte, abra siempre cosas que no podrás contener y para nosotras sigues siendo una chica fuerte que también estará con nosotras cuando te necesitemos. dijo poniéndose enfrente de mi

Esas palabras me llegaron al fondo de mi corazón, no pude contenerme mas y llore, saque todo el dolor que sentía, solo sentía como fluttershy me abrazaba y el resto de mis amigas también, me tranquilice, la verdad me sentía muy bien, solo les sonreí

rainbow dash: gracias chicas, muchas gracias

rarity: no te preocupes rainbow. dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro

pinkie pie: eso explica por que nunca vimos a tu hermano. dijo sonriendo, intentando que rainbow les dijera que paso

applejack: pinkie, no hables de eso. dijo regañándola

rainbow dash: tal vez les pueda contar que pasó, pero por ahora no. dije sonriendo

fluttershy: claro, cuando te sientas segura de contarlo

A pesar de que le diría muy pronto, creo que no me sentía segura, pero tal vez un poco de desahogo me serviría mucho

**ESTE ES EL PENÚLTIMO**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO**

**HASTA EL SIGUIENTE BY BY **


	12. Chapter 12: contando lo que paso y final

Era martes, salí de la escuela y me fui al panteón, de alguna forma mis amigas vinieron conmigo, tal vez seria una oportunidad, para contarles lo que le paso a mi hermano, llegamos a la tumba, solo miraba ese lugar, horrible, nunca espere ver a mi hermano así, fue cuando pinkie pie empezó a hablar

pinkie pie: ¿sabes? seria interesante saber un poco de el, o cuando paso. dijo intentando sacar información

applejack: ¡PINKIE!. dijo mirándola muy molesta

rainbow dash: yo tenia 11 años. dije sentándome en el pasto, les narraría la historia. mi hermano hiva a cumplir sus 20 años, ya hiva en la universidad, el cumplía años el 3 de mayo y yo el 20 del mismo mes, el día de su cumpleaños el estaba contento, había pasado de bimestre, el tuvo su primera novia, ella siempre fue el amor de su vida, y su cumpleaños, el y yo solíamos salir a comprar la comida, eramos muy unidos, yo me iría a un paseo, a la feria de chapultepec, seria el 20 de mayo, como si lo hicieran por mi cumpleaños, recuerdo que mi hermano me dijo "todos te vamos a extrañar rainbow", de noche ese mismo día domingo el me dijo que me cuidara mucho, yo solo asentí, esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche de mi hermano, ya no lo vi, fue lunes, yo fui a la escuela normal, recuerdo que cuando llegue a la casa, mi mama me dio de comer lo que tanto me gustaba, mi papa llego a las 6:00 de la tarde, entonces mi papa me dijo que fuera a comprar una palomitas, yo fui y mi mama las puso, comimos y mi mama nos dijo "vamos a dejarle estas a mi hijo", todos estuvimos deacuerdo, ya era muy noche, las 8:00, yo me tenia que ir a dormir, como a las 4:00 de la mañana yo escuche a mi tío llegar, el me pregunto que si me savia el numero de mi papa, yo le dije que no, mi tío me dijo que mi hermano estaba detenido, yo me quede dormida, savia que mi hermano estaba vivo, entonces de pronto yo me desperté, no supe como y vi a mi mama acercarse a mi llorando, ella se sentó y me dijo la noticia, "tu hermano falleció", yo comencé a llorar, mi papa se acerco a mi y me abrazo, ¿como era posible?¿por que si apenas había cumplido sus 20 años?, me dijeron que mi hermano había muerto, por que se ahogo cuando se metió a un lado peligroso de la piscina, desde ese momento ya no quise ir al viaje, ya no quise nada, pero mi mama me dijo que tenia mucho que vivir y no tenia que vivir amargada, toda mi familia asistió, creo que esto nunca se me va a quitar. dije mientras me salían lagrimas, y a mis amigas también

applejack: lo lamento mucho rainbow

rainbow dash: si, son cosas que pasan, y aveces te preguntas ¿por que ami?. dije mirando hacia la tumba

rarity: y este dolor nunca se te quitara. dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

pinkie pie: ¿y nadie lo trato de ayudar?. dijo con los brazos cruzados

rainbow dash: hiva con sus amigos, pero ellos dicen que se fueron a traer la ropa y que cuando volvieron el ya no estaba, ellos pensaron que el les estaba jugando una broma y aun así se fueron a comer y cuando paso mucho tiempo ellos quisieron ir a buscarlo y fue cuando lo encontraron, ¿PUEDEN CREERLO? todavia hasta se fueron a comer cuando no encontraron a mi hermano. dije sacando humo por mis orejas

fluttershy: ¿que clase de chicos son?

rainbow dash: algún día esos infelices pagaran. dije amenazando

applejack: si rainbow, algún día

Al fin nos fuimos, me sentía feliz, ¿que va a pasar?, creo que me va a ir bien ahora, tengo la promesa de mis amigas de que estarán cuando me sienta mal, y estoy segura de que lo aran, me siento liberada y aun me falta mucho por vivir, aunque el dolor de la perdida de mi hermano jamas va a desaparecer, ya se donde puedo descargar el dolor, y mi vida sera feliz ahora y yo viviré al ¡MÁXIMO!, esta es mi historia y nunca mas volveré a decir ¡NO ME SIENTO BIEN!.

**FIN**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA **

**HASTA MI PRÓXIMA HISTORIA BY, BY**


End file.
